hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Motorhed
BLLAAAAHHHHRCHIVE!!! Orphaned Pages *Films *Devive *HR *Music *Siberia *Victor *You Find An Eyepatch *Sandwich *Imprisonment You'll notice several of these messages around your fair wiki as I pester you with my pedency.--Yonnua Koponen T 15:01, 25 August 2010 (EDT) :Also, being a busybody, I created a Deletions page for you. Complete with a long and drawn out request for you. Merry Christmas! :D --Yonnua Koponen T 16:22, 25 August 2010 (EDT) ::In addition, many of the above pages, e.g. Devive, HR etc. could be best served with a glossary page. Personally I'd recommend the creation of one.--Yonnua Koponen T 16:26, 25 August 2010 (EDT) :::This is good and needs to be linked more.--Yonnua Koponen T 16:48, 25 August 2010 (EDT) :Ah, yes. A lot of those orphaned pages are from the Hell Rising "Lexicon", specifically created so they'd show up in that category. I'll take a look at the deletion queue, thanks for all the work! -- Motorhed 17:30, 25 August 2010 (EDT) ::Not a problem; I live to do pointless tasks. Also to avoid reading this 600 page Stalin book that's sitting next to me.--Yonnua Koponen T 17:48, 25 August 2010 (EDT) :::I told you I know people who live for this stuff. Yonnua, particularly quick today. -- 05:07, 26 August 2010 (EDT) ::::I feel like one of those people on TV that have a cluttered home - and then they send someone in to clear everything out. There's a certain sense of relief mixed with incredible shame. -- Motorhed 17:00, 26 August 2010 (EDT) :::::Your orphan list looks so weird because there isn't a broken page listed on it. That's a good thing, but it's still weird.--Yonnua Koponen T 18:23, 26 August 2010 (EDT) Categories Right now I'm working on putting all pages and categories (and eventually images) in to relevant categories, so that we end up with one category with everything else in sub-categories of that. It's all going swimmingly, but could you please add "Category:Main Page" to the bottom of the main page. (Obviously without the noinclude tabs). Thanks.--Yonnua Koponen T 06:30, 27 August 2010 (EDT) :No problem. I forgot... or never knew... but probably forgot... that the main page was protected. -- Motorhed 20:44, 27 August 2010 (EDT) ::Don't worry, it probably should be. Frankly, it's fine either way, but if you start getting adbots or vandals, you may want it protected. :P --Yonnua Koponen T 05:36, 28 August 2010 (EDT) Promotion Just noticed you promoted me. Thanks! :D I'll try to keep up the good work.--Yonnua Koponen T 02:52, 10 September 2010 (EDT) Unused What's your policy on unused templates and images? Are you of the "Disk space is cheap" persuasion, or do you prefer spring cleaning? If it's the latter I'll run through unused temps and images and delete the ones which obviously aren't in use.--Yonnua Koponen T 10:38, 5 October 2010 (EDT) :My motto is "Keep it unless it's total crap." :) Like, things people probably will want to use at some point are okay to stay. That said, if it's unused, it's pretty much fair game and I don't really mind if it gets deleted... Unless I made it. :D Heh. -- Motorhed 01:03, 8 October 2010 (EDT) ::Okey-doke. Since it's a relatively small wiki, there shouldn't be a problem, so I'll just leave them (or ark them somewhere).--Yonnua Koponen T 13:19, 8 October 2010 (EDT) Hello! I recently came back from a hiatus to see that I am still banned from Overlord. Really Mo? Come on le me come back and give the forums some life....you know you want to. IronMikeTyson 03:11, 8 October 2010 (EDT) UDwiki I take it you've heard by now about Hagnat's policy to have you unbanned on urban dead wiki?--Yonnua Koponen T 15:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, this is Mo. Sorry I missed your message, but since moving to Wikia I haven't gotten a chance to log in and take everything for a whirl. Since the name "Motorhed" was taken already, I have to figure out how to get a new moniker and all that. Anyway, yeah I heard about it. -- 22:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. Do you actually want to be unbanned, because that will probably effect how I vote?--Yonnua Koponen T 10:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Read your post on UDwiki and I'll consider the situation before I vote.--Yonnua Koponen T 11:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC)